Core C will support the establishment and maintenance of the COBRE Gene Array Core facility. The Core will provide the interface, expertise, training and mentoring in gene array analysis necessary for the advancement of COBRE projects on different epithelia including Project 1: "Transepithelial ion transport and its regulation" (renal collecting ducts and vas deference), Project 2: "Intestinal epithelial migration: NSAID, polyamine-depletion, and depolarized membrane potential" (equine intestinal epithelia), and Project 3: "Molecular basis of protein and vesicle traffic in epithelia" (pancreatic acinar cells and renal proximal tubules). These projects depend critically on comparisons in gene expression between different experimental conditions. The Core will provide gene array processing by outsourcing to other facilities in conjunction with a local analysis facilities to process the data. This analysis facility in conjunction with the provided expertise, training and mentoring will enable COBRE investigators to establish themselves through advancing their research on epithelia in health and disease.